Kanda Doesn't Know
by Pathia Jade
Summary: Late New Years fic, and it's as the title reads. Tyki x Lavi, Kanda x Lavi mentioned.


**DISCLAIMER:I do not own D.Gray-Man, or the song 'Scotty Doesn't Know' From the movie Eurotrip.**

It had been a few good hours since the cast of D.Gray-Man had started their 'New Years' party, and most of the adult cast was drunk, with the exception of Reever(unfortunately for him) and Lulubell, they were deemed the designated drivers. (Lulubell drank light anyway) A few hours into the party, someone had set up a karaoke machine, which was left untouched, seeing as a)Jasdero and Debitto had come, enough said, and b)noone was drunk enough to even _try_ At least until midnight, when the ball dropped, and everyone was either too drunk or distracted to notice when a lone figure put a CD in the machine and tapped the mike in a sound test, though sloppily. Their attention was directed towards the area when the song began and the figure began to sing.

___Kanda doesn't know that __Lavi__ and __me,__ do it in my van every Sunday_

___He tells him he's in church but he doesn't go __cause__ he's on his knees and Kanda doesn't know!_

___Ohhh__, Kanda doesn't know! Kanda doesn't __knooooooow__! So don't tell Kanda! Kanda doesn't __Know_

___Lavi__ says he's out __shoppin__, but he's under me and __i'm__ not __stoppin_

___Cause Kanda doesn't know! Kanda doesn't know!_

___Kanda doesn't know! Kanda doesn't know! So don't tell Kanda! Cause Kanda doesn't __knoooooow_

___Kanda has to go!_

___Kanda doesn't know__Don't tell Kanda!) Kanda doesn't know__Don't _

___I can't believe he's so __trustin__,while__ I'm right behind you, __thrustin_

___Lavi's__ got him on the phone, and he's trying not to moan, it's a three-way call and he __knows,__ nothing._

___Kanda doesn't know! Kanda doesn't know! Kanda doesn't __knpw__! Don't tell Kanda! Cause Kanda doesn't know! Kanda doesn't __knooooow_

___SO DON'T TELL KANDA!_

___We'll put on a show, everyone will go. Kanda doesn't know, Kanda doesn't know, Kanda doesn't __knoooooow_

___The parking lot, why not? It's so cool when you're on top. __His front lawn, in the snow.__ Laughing so hard, __cuz_

___Kanda doesn't know. Kanda doesn't know._

___I did him on his birthday._

___Kanda doesn't know, Kanda doesn't know. Kanda doesn't know, Kanda doesn't know, So don't tell Kanda, Kanda doesn't __knooooow_

___Kanda will know, Kanda has to know, Kanda's __gotta__ know, __Gonna__ tell Kanda, __Gonna__ tell him myself_

___Kanda has to know, Kanda has to know, Kanda has to, Kanda has to, (Don't tell Kanda!) Kanda doesn't know..._

___Kanda has to go!_

"So, what did everyone think?" Tyki Mikk asked his audience, which consisted of half of the D.Gray-Man main/major cast. Well, the first question that ran through everyone's minds was naturally, 'Who got Tyki drunk!?'. Allen looked at a now stunned Komui, knowing he had offered some to the Portuguese man earlier. The next thing they wondered was what Lavi's and Kandas reactions would be. They didn't have to wait long, as Lavi got up from his seat, and punched Tyki in the jaw.

Everyone sober and drunk watched avidly as the normally happy and spastic man proceeded to slap Tyki Mikk , though this had happened many times before,and more violently, Allen liked to call the more violent moments, 'Lavi uncut'.

"Goddammit Tyki!" a few whacks to the head. "We were going to tell him together!" A few more whacks. "Not when your drunk and in front of the cast members!" In the middle of smacking Tyki, Lavi had begun crying. Tyki, though drunk and being smacked, had noticed, as had most of their audience. "I'm sorry bunny." He said, clumsily dodging a fist and grabbing another, aimed for his face, in midair. He pulled a now a now struggling Lavi into an awkward embrace. "Let go you bastard!" Was the now sobbing Lavi's weak protest. Tyki looked sadly at him. "Lavi, please listen." He started. "I'm sorry about the song, i'm sorry about getting drunk, and i'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of the cast." Lavi had now stopped struggling, and gave full attention to Tyki as he continued. "I promise we'll handle this tomorrow, and be angry, jealous, or whatever then, but for now, can you forgive me?" He asked Lavi, who now had is head turned downward. "...For now, i'll forgive you." Lavi began quietly. "But we have a lot of things to work out tomorrow, understand?" Tyki sighed, expecting this. "Yes, I understand." Lavi grinned a little. "Good." It was at this point he realized they and an audience, it was a little later that Lavi would realize that Tyki was not as drunk as he first thought, that led to no sex for a month though and is a fic for another time.

As Lavi was yelling at the 'audience', he and the rest of the D.Gray-Man cast failed to notice Yuu Kanda had heard every word and seen the exchange, until Lenalee had pointed it out to her brother, which, considering they were also in a small radius from one another at the moment, didn't take too long to spread to the others, and it took even less time for them to run out of the room and into safe hiding places.(though all were conveniently near the outside of the door) Tyki and Lavi had failed to notice any of this, as they were sorting out the situation, which meant a little more arguing.

They waited for the explosion, but it never came. Instead, the answer was, "...I don't get it." followed by one Yuu Kanda passing out in a dead faint. The brave soul who went near him (Allen was the choice, as everyone else feared Kanda's reaction to not only the cheating, but passing out as well) to inspect if he had a concussion from the fall. Allen was surprised as he checked Kandas pupils for dilation."He's drunk." He told them quietly, then proceeded to burst into laughter, though noone understood why. (most of them were too inebriated anyway) Lavi and Tyki, who finally noticed everyone had apparently left, eventually joining. It was New Year's, they could deal with the repercussions tomorrow.

**...Sorry I me****ntion the ****drunkness**** alot :[**


End file.
